


It is Winter

by Yumekari



Category: Free!
Genre: M/M, Open to Interpretation
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-02-12
Updated: 2014-02-12
Packaged: 2018-01-12 01:21:10
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 360
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1180219
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Yumekari/pseuds/Yumekari
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>No matter how much time passes, Haruka remains the same -- waiting, always waiting on the fulfillment of a promise from the one he longs to see.</p>
            </blockquote>





	It is Winter

            It is winter, cold and bleak, and you are waiting for someone who will never come. All that is left to cling to is a childhood promise, worn and faded at the edges. You hold on to it like a child clutching desperately to his favorite toy when told he is too old for such things. He will never come, you know that, but still you hope.

            It is impossible to tell how much time passes as you remain by the window, gazing out into the frozen ocean with expectant eyes. It feels like you have always been this way, a perpetual endlessness stretching beyond the limits of your vision. Who is to say that you have not been waiting since the day you were born, since the beginning of time? Who is to say that promise is anything but something you conjured up in your delusions, yearning for a purpose to this never-ending waiting? Who is to say that  _he_  is not a desperate fantasy? No, that cannot be. You recall his brilliant smile, the childlike innocence that shone vibrantly in maroon eyes. You cannot possibly have summoned these vivid images yourself, you think, fists clenched.

            ...Perhaps he is lost. You recall that the far-off lands have been constructing great walls and vast mazes, which stretch high enough to block out the meager sun and far enough to ensnare any wanderer. Who knows what is to be found in such places, so different from anything you know, stuck by the window on your tiny island. The world is so large, so infinite. Who is he that he could make it to you, tucked away on a little island, encircled by a vast ocean of ice? You are foolish, so foolish for thinking it possible. You are both fish in tanks, separated by distance and by walls. You know this but still you cannot move from your position, and you lie by the window dreaming of his arrival as night falls softly, fragile puffs of frosty breath caressing the glass like a lover's touch. It is winter, cold and bleak, and you are waiting for someone who will never come.


End file.
